


Obsession

by CharlieCecilia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt John Watson, M/M, Obsession, Protective Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia/pseuds/CharlieCecilia
Summary: After Jim Moriarty is arrested his brother is out for revenge and goes on a killing spree, forcing John and Sherlock to work with Moriarty as he is the only who can help them. Sherlock is afraid of Moriarty hurting John so they do their best to keep their new relationship a secret from Moriarty.What Sherlock and John don't know is that Moriarty is obsessed with John, he is plotting to make John his and will do anything to get him.





	Obsession

“So did you two have a good time?” Mrs Hudson asked excitedly as soon as Sherlock and John entered the flat, causing them to roll their eyes. 

Mrs Hudson had been ecstatic when they told her they were actually dating, though she had been confused at first as she thought that they had been dating, and constantly questioned them about their relationship. John had found this very irritating at first, but found he actually liked her interrogations it showed Mrs Hudson truly cared about them and wanted them to be happy. 

“Yes, we had a wonderful time”, Sherlock said irritably and stalked up the stairs. John fondly shook his head. Sherlock pretended to hate Mrs Hudson’s constant questioning, but John knew he liked it just as much as he did and was genuinely touched by her happiness for them, as her opinion meant a lot to him. Though Sherlock would never tell her that. 

“Don’t mind him. We had a great time, the food was-“ 

“What are you doing here?” John heard Sherlock shout furiously, John shared an anxious look with Mrs Hudson and ran upstairs. 

He was pretty sure that Mycroft was at the apartment, judging by Sherlock’s reaction. Though his and Sherlock’s relationship wasn’t a secret, they didn’t want to broadcast it as Sherlock was afraid that his enemies would try to use John against him and he didn’t want John to be hurt. Mycroft of course knew about their relationship, John thought he probably knew of their mutual attraction before Sherlock even asked him out. Mycroft wasn’t happy about their relationship, he said he was worried it would cloud Sherlock’s judgment on cases. 

But John knew that Mycroft was very protective of Sherlock, as much as Sherlock was protective of John, and didn’t like the idea of anyone dating Sherlock. He kept trying to sabotage their relationship, which instead of bringing the brothers closer just tore them further apart. Sherlock was angrier with Mycroft than usual, and John was worried that they might get into a physical fight. They had had plenty of verbal fights, but they had yet to actually physically hurt each other. John always intervened before it could get to that level. 

When John went into the flat he stopped in his tracks, he was right about Mycroft being there. But someone else was there, someone he had hoped he would never have to see again. Jim Moriarty. Sherlock was pointing his gun at Moriarty, and as soon as John stepped into their apartment Sherlock moved so he was standing in front of John. 

Moriarty was grinning at them, “Aww, you really think you can protect Johnny boy from me”. Moriarty said in a sing song voice. 

This caused John and Sherlock to tense, and Sherlock tightened his grip on his gun. “What are you playing at Mycroft? What is he doing here?” Sherlock asked angrily. 

Mycroft stood up, “I didn’t want to bring him here I had to. And I did bring back up”. He said gesturing to the agents around the room. 

“You know that’s not enough to stop him, from trying something”, Sherlock countered. 

“Nothing is enough to stop him”, Mycroft said. 

“Exactly, so why would you bring him here?” 

Moriarty laughed, “This is so much better than going to the theatre. Seriously, why do people spend so much money going to a play, when there is free entertainment right here? Why do you think that is John?” Jim said staring at John lustfully which freaked John out though he tried not to let Moriarty see that, though judging by his grin he was unsuccessful. 

“Don’t you dare talk to him!” Sherlock said angrily. 

“Come on, don’t be like that. I’m going to have to talk to John, considering we’re all going to be working together”, Moriarty said. 

Sherlock and John gaped at Moriarty, then at Mycroft, “You can’t be serious!” John said, temporarily forgetting his fear. 

“Oh I’m very serious cutie”, Moriarty said gleefully. 

John flinched and Sherlock tried to punch Moriarty but Mycroft sighed and grabbed Sherlock to stop him. “We have no choice. His brother is very angry that Moriarty has been arrested and he is on a murder spree”. 

“We don’t need Moriarty, John and I can solve this ourselves”, Sherlock said. 

“No-one knows him better than Moriarty Sherlock. We need him”, Mycroft argued. The two glared at each other for what seemed like forever before Sherlock broke the silence. 

“I need to have a word with you and John”, Sherlock said. 

Mycroft nodded, “Williams, don’t let Moriarty out of your sight”. 

“Yes sir”, Williams said. 

The trio went downstairs to the lobby. “Mycroft, does Moriarty know about mine and John’s relationship?” Sherlock asked. 

“I don’t know. But I would be surprised if Moriarty doesn’t know about it”. 

“But Moriarty was in jail when we started going out he might not know”, John pointed out. 

“Yes, but this is Moriarty we’re talking about”, Mycroft said. 

“I think that unless Moriarty directly makes it clear he knows we should pretend we’re not together. John, if he finds out how much I truly care for you I don’t even want to think about what he’ll do to you”, Sherlock said giving John a concerned look. 

Donovan and Anderson always warned John that Sherlock wouldn’t truly care about him, but John knew that Sherlock really did. They missed the concerned looks Sherlock would give John at crime scenes as Sherlock was very protective of John, and since they began their relationship Sherlock wasn’t so keen about him helping out on cases anymore which made John both happy and irritated at the same time. There had been a few times recently when, a suspect had attacked John while trying to get away at crime scenes or held him hostage. And this made Sherlock even more worried. John had often complained about the suspects always picking him to attack but it was to hide his own fear for Sherlock’s sake. 

“I agree, we should refrain from showing any sign that we’re together while we’re working with Moriarty”, John said. hough Sherlock didn’t sigh in relief he could see the relief in his eyes. And was glad he had agreed. Sherlock worried enough about him John didn’t want to make him worry even more. 

“Good, now that’s sorted out let’s go back”, Mycroft said irritably, and stalked up the stairs much like Sherlock had done earlier. John shook his head again, the brothers were more alike than either was willing to admit. 

When they went back in the apartment, Moriarty was talking about a holiday he had been on once with an ex-boyfriend and they could see that Williams was very close to losing his temper. 

“Thank you Williams, we’ll take it from here”, Mycroft said. 

Williams didn’t even try to hide his relief, as he joined one of the other agents after glaring at Moriarty who merely smiled widely at him. 

“So, who is Moriarty’s brother?” Sherlock asked Mycroft reluctantly. 

“Sherly, you don’t have to act as though I’m not here. I can answer that question. I really don’t know how you put up with him John”. 

John was about to angrily retort, but Sherlock spoke before he could, “Fine, who is he?” 

Moriarty smiled and looked almost wistful, if someone like Moriarty could even look like that, “Eli Moriarty. He is the only person worth having a conversion with, yes that includes you Sherly. I would say Johny would rival with Eli but he is much better for other things rather than talking”, Moriarty said with a smirk and tried to move closer to John but Sherlock blocked him shaking with anger and only John’s hand on his arm calmed Sherlock. 

“Don’t, it’s what he wants”, John whispered. 

“Ooh did I hit a nerve?”, Moriarty said and laughed, “You can’t even begin to understand how clever Eli is, of course he isn’t as clever as me. I mean no-one is. But he is cleverer than everyone in this room, apart from me, combined. We last saw each other at this wonderful restaurant-“ 

“That part of the story isn’t necessary”, Sherlock said. 

Moriarty pouted, “Don’t be a spoil sport Sherly, but fine it’s your loss anyway. If you want to stop my brother you should let me go-” 

“That’s never going to happen!” Mycroft shouted. 

“I know, I know, there’s no need to be so dramatic Mycroft. What was I saying, what was I saying? Oh yes, as he is never going to stop, and since you won’t release me from jail. Then we have to catch him before he kills again”. 

“And how are we supposed to do that?” One of Mycroft's agents asked. Sherlock glared at the agent John could tell Sherlock was close to losing his temper, he wanted to wrap his arms around Sherlock to comfort him. But knew that would give away their relationship, so he stopped himself from doing so. 

“Though he is clever he isn’t good at breaking habits. You said that each murder happened at 4’oclock every time. So, we just need to figure out where he is going to strike, get there before 4’oclcock and arrest him before he can commit the murder”. 

“Great, before we do anything I need a cup of tea. Williams can you make some tea?” Mycroft said. 

“Really? We’re stopping for tea?” Sherlock said irritably. 

“We can’t stop drinking or eating, we’ll never be able to stop Eli if we’re dehydrated and starving to death”, Mycroft argued. 

It looked as though the two were going to get into another full-on argument, so ever the peace maker John intervened. “He has a point Sherlock and I’m going to need tea if I have to work with Moriarty”. 

Sherlock’s gaze softened when he turned to John, “Fine, let’s sit down then”. Sherlock and John sat down on the couch opposite Moriarty and Mycroft, normally they would curl into each other. But they didn’t this time. 

“So John, anyone special in your life?” Moriarty asked, with the same smirk that was really freaking John out. 

“You don’t have to answer that John”, Sherlock said, unable to stop himself from patting his leg comfortingly. Sherlock really hoped it looked like a friendship gesture. 

Moriarty laughed hysterically, “Oh Sherly, it is so easy to push your buttons. This is going to be so fun”.


End file.
